roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG A3 Para
}} The AUG A3 Para 'is an Austrian Personal Defense Weapon variant of the AUG A3 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at Rank 80 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Steyr AUG A3 Para XS 'is the 9x19mm Parabellum SMG conversion of the AUG A3 Assault Rifle. It features a 325 mm-long (12.8 in) barrel and Picatinny rail system. It can come in 25 or 32 round magazines. The design originates from the original AUG Para. The AUG Para, also known as the AUG SMG or AUG 9mm is the 9×19mm Parabellum SMG conversion of the AUG A1. It has been produced since 1988. It differs from the AUG A1 in barrel, bolt, magazine and features a magazine well adapter, which allows the rifle to feed from Steyr MPi 69 magazines. This version operates as a ''blowback firearm, without the use of the rifle's gas system. For some time a kit of the above components was available to convert any AUG into a 9mm variant. '''In-Game General Information The AUG A3 Para looks different externally compared to other AUG family rifles and uses different ammunition. It packs quite a punch, dealing a three-shot-kill (3SK) at close range and firing at 780 RPM. The rate of fire (RoF) is not high for a PDW but is still very respectable. Its time-to-kill (TTK) is fairly low. The AUG A3 Para has moderate recoil per shot and very good recoil recovery. It also has a very tight recoil pattern. However, the AUG A3 Para suffers from high horizontal recoil like the most of the AUG family. The AUG A3 Para has a large variety of munition compatibility, able to pick up ammunition from all others and 9x19mm pistols. IPt has a smaller than average magazine size at 25 rounds and has a very long reload time, the same duration as the rest of the weapons in the AUG family. It is unique among PDWs, as it is the only one with access to a three-round burst. This allows it to kill enemies with only one burst. Usage & Tactics As a PDW, this weapon performs best in close quarters combat (CQC) situations due to its low TTK, though it performs rather acceptable for a PDW at medium range due to its tight recoil pattern and quick recoil recovery. However, this is hindered by sporting a 6SK beyond 90 studs. The burst fire mode is great for CQC, as it allows the user to quickly shred unprepared enemies in one burst. But at mid-range, it is better to switch to full auto and tap fire, since there is less spread compared to burst fire. Due to its high RoF, reloads are frequent. Since it shares the same reload as the rest of the AUG family, it is best to find cover while reloading to avoid any enemy players. The AUG A3 Para's smaller magazine size does not help with this either. At medium to long range (over 100 studs), the AUG A3 Para will be a one magazine-kill weapon in full auto, as while it can kill very quickly at close range with its high maximum damage and RoF, its level minimum damage reduces the effectiveness of its high RoF past CQC. It's strongly recommended to use the semi-automatic mode to use the AUG A3 Para at longer ranges. Conclusion The AUG A3 Para is the CQC oriented weapon of the AUG family. It's good RoF, access to a 3-round burst, and high maximum damage allows the AUG A3 Para to perform comfortably in close and quick engagements, and its relatively tight spread also makes it viable in medium ranged combat. However, with a low minimum damage and quick damage drop-off, one should avoid using the AUG A3 Para at longer ranges, a common trait shared with all PDWs. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good maximum damage. * Low vertical recoil. * Uses common ammunition. * Decent RoF. * High aim stability. * Access to a three-round burst. Cons: * Low minimum damage. * Lower than average magazine size; 25+1 vs an average 30+1. * Remarkable amount of horizontal recoil. * Long reload time. * Very quick damage drop-off. * Burst is weak at mid-long ranges. Trivia * The AUG A3 Para originally was the last PDW be unlocked in-game, at rank 80. Since then the title has belonged to the Kriss Vector, at rank 100 until the New Steel Update. Currently, the title belongs to the MP40 at rank 107. * When the AUG A3 Para first came out, equipping it with a compensator will make the aim stability gain went nearly to the end of the stat bar. This was fixed afterward. The same applied to the AUG A3. * The full name of this gun is AUG A3 Para XS, but the "XS" is removed in game. * The AUG A3 Para has gone through many controversial nerfs and buffs and is now much weaker than it is on the first version. It also used to have less horizontal recoil and the capability of a 5SK at long range. However, it is now said to be balanced. * The weapon has a Coyote Brown finish, like the AUG A3 and (formerly) the AUG HBAR. * The original AUG Para was one of the world's first Assault Rifles converted into a Submachine Gun. * The AUG A3 Para in-game has the highest RoF out of all of the AUGs in-game. * The Aug A3 Para is the only PDW (along with the P90) that is bullpup. Personal Defense Weapons Category:AUG Family Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons